Drunken moments
by gr8 gal
Summary: a short little look at a drunken shoreleave. some swearing


"Bastard

"Bastard!" Sulked Kathryn tipping more of the alien whiskey away out of her cup. Chakotay sat across from her giggling. They were sat at the beam up site waiting for Voyager to move into position to pick them up. It was situated in a quiet man-made forest type park in the central government buildings.

"You can't say I didn't warn you captain" Smiled Tom who's face also wore a smirk at the state of the captain. He'd seen her relaxed maybe even tipsy but never in his life had he seen her full on drunk.

"He said it was non-alca-alcho-alcic..."Stammered Kathryn her head rolling back on her shoulders as she continued.

"Alcoholic" Offered Tuvok from where he sat beside her.

"That's what I said!" Argued Kathryn snapping her head back up as quickly as she could manage without spinning.

"No that's what you attempted to say" Commented Tuvok. "You actually said many variations of the syllables in the word but not in the correct order. I believe this is one of the common symptoms of being drunk." Kathryn just looked at him confused.

"You knew didn't you" accused Kathryn poking him unsteadily in the arm. She leaned her head on his shoulder to keep it still. "You knew how strong that stuff was and that's why you didn't have any of it" She poked him again and again even after she had finished speaking.

"I did not captain. If I did I would have advised you to not accept the offer though." Explain Tuvok. Kathryn looked at him through half closed eyes. Then fell forward across his lap. Chakotay stood up grinning.

"I think me and you should go for a little walk to sober up, don't you" Smiled Chakotay picking her up to her feet. He then slid an arm around her waist to support her. They took a few steps when Kathryn just stopped nearly knocking Chakotay over.

"You believe me don't you Chakotay?" asked Kathryn in an attempted whisper but it was extremely loud. "You believe that Tuvok was trying to get me drunk"

"And why would Tuvok want to do that?" humoured Chakotay giving Tuvok a joke questioning glance.

"I don't…don't know" She hiccupped. "Maybe it's because he doesn't like it when I beat him at pool" Answered Kathryn. Tom burst out laughing uncontrollably. "What? What's so funny?"

"You! You should get drunk more often" Tom laughed wiping a tear from his eyes. He'd never seen her behave so…so dumb.

"Why? You had the drink too. So…o why aren't you drunk?" Questioned Kathryn. He attempted to stop her hiccups by putting her hand over her mouth.

"I only had a few, where as you had several" Explained Tom.

"No I didn't. I had just the one and I didn't even finish it..t" argued Kathryn.

"Nope he's right. You had about nine, the ambassador kept topping your drink up when you weren't looking" explained Chakotay.

"What! And you didn't tell me!" Shrieked Kathryn now poking Chakotay in the chest like she had done with Tuvok.

"By the time we noticed it was too late anyway Captain" Smiled Tom. "You better go on your walk before voyager gets back"

"Yeah come on Kathryn, this way" Instructed Chakotay heading her in the direction of the wooded paths.

"Ok I'm going" Slurred Kathryn. They walked for about twenty minutes, Kathryn muttering nothings. The night was warm and the forest sheltered keeping away the wind. Although it was dark the three moons that circled the planet provided enough light for them to be able to follow the slight path marked there.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Said Kathryn concentrating hard on walking in a straight line. "I could have done something"

"Like what?" Laughed Chakotay.

"Told you" She said rolling her eyes as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

"And what would you have wanted me to do?" Grinned Chakotay helping her step over a fallen log. Kathryn didn't answer though. "Well?"

"What?" Kathryn looked up at him as if she didn't know he was speaking to her. "What were we talking about?" Chakotay just shook his head leading her on.

"You're a one off Janeway. Come on, let's get back." They started back just as slowly as they'd come, Chakotay's hand firmly on her waist supporting her. Half way back. Kathryn decided to slow them down even more by picking flowers and decorating Chakotay with them. As they came back into the clearing where Tom and Tuvok were waiting she was trying to put one behind his ear.

"Tom, doesn't he look pretty" Cheered Kathryn stepping back to admire her work. Chakotay was an array of colours with flowers thread into his hair and hanging from his pockets. He even had some twisted round the buttons of his shirt.

"Beautiful" Laughed Tom. Chakotay just look on in bewilderment. Kathryn took another step back and clumsily fell over Tuvok's feet and backwards over the log she had been sat on earlier. The thud was followed by a ray of sniggering from her.

"Oops!" commented Kathryn. She didn't even make an effort to get up though. Tuvok barely raised an eyebrow and Tom just laughed harder. She was probably safest there at the moment, she couldn't hurt herself. Chakotay looked at the only visible part of her body to them. Her legs. Her skirt had rode up to the top of her thigh and the top of her stockings could be seen on her mid thighs. Chakotay gulped his whole body burning up with desire. What he wouldn't give to have them thighs wrapped around his body. He dreamed of them. Touching, caressing…whoa! Stop that thought right now. A beep of a comm badge made him come back to reality. It was Harry.

"_Voyager is in transporter range captain. Are you ready to beam up?"_ Chakotay realised the captain was to busy chuckling to answer and tapped his own badge and replied they were. He stepped forward to stand the captain up but before he'd even landed his first step they were swallowed by the transporter beam. They found themselves in the transporter room. It was occupied by the stunned and questioning face of Harry Kim. He gaped down at the captain eyes wide. She still lay on the floor legs on show but now her hair was also covering her face. Well, I guess it did look a little strange. Tom helped her to stand up and also straightened her clothing without her noticing.

"Tom, fancy a game of pool?" she said and began her unsteady path across the room. She was covered in mud, twigs and leaves. He couldn't leave her to get in bed like that. She'd be in a worse enough state in the morning without waking up looking like the mud monster. Tom was about to say yes eager for the challenge but a firm hand on his shoulder told him no. She'd be too easy to beat like this anyway he thought.

"Let's just get you to bed before you get into anymore trouble" he and Tom caught up to her and held each arm. "Send us there Harry." The three of them were once again swallowed by the transporter beam and they appeared in Kathryn's quarters.

"Hey! This isn't sardines!" Protested Kathryn loosening their grip with a shake of her arms. Unfortunately for her though she shook just a bit too much and threw herself off balance too. The last thing she heard before falling asleep that night was the thud as her own body hit the floor.

The end


End file.
